


Stitches

by EbilMe666



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, injured peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbilMe666/pseuds/EbilMe666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this Tumblr prompt: Peter is seriously injured in battle, but refuses to go to the hospital (due to lack of money and insurance), so Wade is forced to play doctor and stitch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

Wade was beginning to get worried. Peter was meant to be home an hour ago and he still hadn’t shown up.

{He’s probably caught up doing Spider-Man things or something. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.} The yellow box said. He didn’t sound convinced.

“Probably,” Wade said, sounding equally as convinced as Yellow.

[Either that or he went and got himself killed.] The white box said flatly. Wade glared at where the box was floating. [I’m just saying what we’re all thinking.]

Wade sighed and got up.

{Where are we going?} Yellow asked.

“To find him,” Wade said as he geared up. He’d already been in his suit so all he had to do was put some guns in the empty holsters on his legs and put his swords on his back.

[Are you sure that’s a good idea?] White asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Wade asked back as he left through the window.

[What if he’s fine but just didn’t want to see us?]

{I wouldn’t blame him.}

“Shut up! Petey wouldn’t do that to us- to me!”

[What makes you so sure?]

“He loves me,” Wade said although he didn’t sound too sure about that anymore.

[He feels sorry for you,] White said. Wade tried to ignore him.

{He’s probably pretending,} Yellow joined in, {why would someone as perfect as him want a monster like us?}

“Shut up!” Wade yelled, startling a pigeon who had been sleeping on the building he was currently running on.

[Make us.] White dared. Wade ignored him and continued running on the rooftops looking for his Spidey, or at least any sign that he’d been around.

It took ten long minutes of the boxes tormenting him before Wade found some thugs wrapped up in webs. He smirked under his mask as he approached the tangle of men.

“What do you want?” One of them growled.

“Just thought I’d come and say hey,” Wade said.

“Fuck off!”

“Watch your language! There might be kids reading!”

“What?” the thug asked, confused.

“What?” Wade asked back.

{Ask him where Petey is!}

“I was getting to that,” Wade mumbled before giving his attention back to the thugs, “so, any of you willing to tell me where Spidey went?”

“Why would we tell you anything?” A different thug asked.

“Because I have sharp pointy things and wouldn’t hesitate to shove them into your chest,” Wade said with a grin that was obvious even with the mask on. When he got no response from any of them he drew one of his swords.

The third thug mumbled something in a rather panicked way. Wade looked over at him and noticed that his mouth had been webbed shut. The merc walked over and ripped the webbing off.

“You said something?”

“Spider-Man went that way,” the thug said, tilting his head to the left. Wade looked over to the left.

“If I find out you’re lying I guess we’ll see how long an idiot can last without his head,” He pressed the sword against the guy’s throat, hard enough to leave an indentation but not enough to break the skin.

“He’s not lying!” The first thug said. Wade sheathed his sword again before getting a roll of duct tape out of one of his pouches and taping all of their mouths shut.

[What was that for?] White asked as Wade walked in the direction that the thugs said Spidey had gone.

  
“They were annoying,” Wade said with a shrug.

It didn’t take long for Wade to spot the blood on the ground. He cursed loudly and started running to follow it. The little spots of blood were getting bigger and bigger the more they went on. The boxes were becoming increasingly silent until there was just one shared thought in Wade’s head.

_It had better not be Peter’s blood!_

__

“Petey!” Wade yelled when he saw the familiar red and blue suit.

“Wade?” Peter said weakly.

“What happened?! Who did this?! I need to get you to a hospital!” Wade said quickly and panicked as he scooped up his boyfriend carefully, trying not to disturb the wound to his abdomen that was covered in webbing as a makeshift bandage.

“No hospitals!” Spidey said. Wade frowned but started walking back home.

“Why?”

“No insurance,” Petey said, “plus we’re both in our suits.”

[He has a point.]

{It’s not like we can’t stitch him up.}

“That’s not the point,” Wade said to the boxes, “besides, we don’t have any pain killers stronger than paracetamol.”

“I can take the pain,” Peter said firmly. Wade groaned.

“Fine,” he said, “but only if you tell us- me what happened.”

“Thank you Wade!” Peter said, Wade could see the small smile under his boyfriend’s mask.

* * *

Peter smirked as he finished webbing the three thugs who had unsuccessfully tried to rob a store together.

“You can’t just leave us here!” One of them shouted at him.

“Since I have somewhere to be, I think I can,” Peter said. He turned to leave and get back home where Wade would be waiting for him. He was already at least half an hour late thanks to this group.

“What if we have places to be?”

“You should probably have thought about that before you tried to steal from a shop.”

“But-” One began to say but Peter had had enough and didn’t hesitate to web his mouth shut before swinging off.

* * *

[But we picked up the blood trail not that far from the guys he tied up,] White interrupted, suddenly making Wade aware of how quiet the boxes had been while Peter was telling them what happened.

“Shh, let him finish,” Wade mumbled.

“What are they saying?” Peter asked.

“Nothing important baby boy, continue,” Wade prompted.

* * *

Peter didn’t get to swing very far before he saw another burglary in progress. There were only two guys this time though and he didn’t think they’d take him much more than ten minutes to defeat.

The fight had been going pretty well, for Peter at least. He hadn’t, however, been expecting his spidey sense to go off mid-fight, or for one of them to pull out a knife and stab his side before he could do anything to stop it. After realising what they’d done, the people who had been trying to rob an ATM ran away.

Peter quickly webbed up the wound but didn’t do a great job at it and was still losing blood. He tried to head home, knowing that Wade would know what to do.

* * *

“And then you found me,” Peter said. Wade nodded in understanding. They were still a little while away from their shared flat since Wade was being extra careful not to disturb Peter’s wound too much and sticking to dark streets instead of jumping around the rooftops.

[I don’t like it.] White said suddenly.

{What?} Yellow asked. Wade wanted to know too.

[Someone did this to our Spidey and we’re not going to do anything to them?!]

“We can’t. We don’t know anything about them and right now, Spidey’s more important,” Wade said. As much as he’d love to hunt down and kill the dude who’d hurt Peter, he couldn’t. At least not until he knew Peter was going to be okay.

“No killing!” Peter said, obviously assuming that that was what Wade would do if he ever did find the guy.

  
“But-” Wade began, he couldn’t just let someone who seriously injured his boyfriend get away with it.

“Wade!” Peter interrupted. Wade groaned but didn’t argue with his injured spider.

When the pair eventually arrived at their apartment, they entered through the window that Wade had left from so that people didn’t know that Spider-Man and Deadpool lived there.

When they got in, Wade placed Peter on the bed and left to find the medical kit that he knew Peter had somewhere.

After retrieving the med kit, with a little help from the boxes, Wade returned to the bedroom to see that Peter had taken his mask off. The young man didn’t look good. Well, he always looked good but he didn’t look well. Wade shifted his gaze from Peter’s face to the wound on his abdomen. There was little he hated more than seeing his baby boy hurt.

The merc took off his gloves to reveal the scarred skin underneath. He tentatively placed a hand over the makeshift web bandage Peter had made.

“This might hurt,” he warned before carefully pulling the webbing off, trying his best to ignore the pained noises Peter was making. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to patch up a wound this bad,” he muttered to himself.

“I guess the healing factor means you don’t really have to worry about that kind of thing, huh?” Peter said. Wade could tell he was trying to hide the pain in his voice. He wasn’t doing a particularly good job.

“Exactly,” Wade said, hoping he was doing a better job than Peter at hiding the worry in his voice.

“You’ll do fine,” Peter said as Wade pulled the last bit of webbing from the wound. He began to put pressure on it to try and at least slow down the bleeding.

He grabbed an antiseptic wipe from the med kit. “Now, I’m not gonna lie, this is gonna sting like a bitch,” he said as he opened it. He took it out of the pack and hissed in pain as it came into contact with the sores on his hands.

“Were you warning me or yourself?” Peter asked, wade could hear the smirk in his voice.

“A little of both,” Wade said with a small smile. He began to clean Peter’s wound but flinched away when the younger man called out in pain.

“No, keep going!” Peter insisted.

“I dunno Petey,” Wade began. He really didn’t like causing his boyfriend more pain than he was already in.

“Please Wade,” Peter said quietly. Wade’s frown was extremely obvious under his mask. “It needs to be cleaned, Wade.”

The merc continued to clean Peter’s wound, forcing himself to keep going despite how much pain it was obviously causing Peter. He knew it would just get worse if he didn’t clean it.

He looked at the cut to see it wasn’t quite as bad as he’d thought. It was still bleeding rather steadily though.

{We should stitch it up}

[Aren’t there more things we need to do first?] White asked, he sounded concerned.

“I think just stitching it now would be okay. His healing factor should be enough to stop it getting infected,” Wade said. He hoped he was right.

“Do we even have suturing supplies?” Peter asked.

Wade digged around in the med kit doe a bit before taking out both a sterile needle and some medical thread. “Apparently we do,” he said, “how long will this even take to heal?” He was never sure how long it took people who didn’t have a healing factor like his to heal.

“I don’t know, probably a week or two,” Peter said.

  
“That’s ages!” Wade said as he threaded the needle. “Let’s see if I can remember how to do this…” He said as he began to stitch Petey’s wound up.

It took a while and a lot of concentration but Wade eventually finished stitching his boyfriend up. “As good as new!” He said with a small smile before bandaging Peter’s abdomen.

“Thank you Wade!” Peter said with a smile.

“That’s what boyfriend’s are for right? Patching the other one up when he get’s stabbed because he’s a superhero.” Wade said.

**  
**“Something like that,” Peter said, pulling Wade down for a kiss which the merc gladly obliged to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that guys!
> 
> I'm sorry if they're a little OOC, I tried to keep them in character but I've never actually written more than 500 words for Wade before this so I dunno if I got his character right...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Ebil.


End file.
